Demons From Your Past
by timelording
Summary: She's not sure why, but Helena makes her a bit uneasy. [AU]


**A/N: **So this was a cute little fluff prompt about kittens from my best friend that turned into a fluff AU about kittens and somehow morphed into a multichapter AU where Sarah and Helena meet and there's cats and fluff involved. I've got a bit of an idea as to where this is going, I think. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being, so stick with me.

**Disclaimer:** bitch

* * *

The cat follows Sarah home one day, and she can't seem to get it to leave. It's an orange tabby with one white paw. She doesn't let it in the house though, as it's mangy and dirty, and her house is (relatively) clean. It's back the next morning when she heads out to get breakfast, and it meows at her loudly.

"What?" she asks it. It only looks at her and flicks an ear. "I'm not letting you in the house if that's what you think." It meows again and twines itself between her legs. "_No,_" she says firmly, and heads off to the corner diner.

The cat is sitting in front of her door when she returns, and she sighs. "Fine," she says exasperatedly, and unlocks the door. The cat runs in before her with a meow. "Oi! Get back here! I've got to give you a bath!" she shouts after it, closing the door and racing after it.

She finds it on the couch, casually licking a paw. "Off the couch, let's go, come on," she says, and picks it up gently. It mews in protest, but she only laughs and carries it to the bathroom.

A good wash and meal later, she decides to name the cat Amelia. She's pretty sure it's a girl. Amelia curls up on the end of her bed later when she goes to bed, and she smiles to herself.

A week later, when she calls Amelia back to the house after she gets out of the shower, Amelia doesn't come. She calls her a few more times, but the cat stays gone. She frowns and slides the back door shut.

She goes out to look for Amelia in the park where she first started following her home. She calls her name a few times, to no avail. She's just about to give up and go home when she hears a voice just up the path.

She follows the sound, and rounds the bend to see a blonde woman in a large army green coat sitting on the ground, Amelia in her lap. The woman pets the cat and coos at it in a soft voice.

She clears her throat after a moment. The woman looks up from Amelia, and Sarah's heart stops. The blonde woman is _identical_ to her. Well, except for the blonde curly hair.

The woman doesn't seem to notice anything amiss. "The cat is yours?" she asks in a distinct European accent, one so different from Sarah's own that she thinks she must be imagining that she's identical. She takes a deep breath and shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, she's mine. Her name's Amelia." Sarah says, shaking herself into reality. There's no way this woman could be identical to her. It's impossible.

The woman smiles, but it's a sad one that doesn't reach her eyes. "Amelia," she says. "I like that name." She reaches down to pet the cat again, and Amelia purrs. Sarah smiles crookedly at the almost childlike fascination this woman has with the cat.

"I am Helena," the woman says, eyes still on the cat. Sarah doesn't say anything, just watches the woman (Helena, she reminds herself) petting her cat. Helena looks up at her again, and Sarah is again startled. It feels like she's looking into one of the mirrors at the circus, the ones that take your appearance and warp it slightly. "What is your name?" Helena asks her.

"Sarah," she reluctantly answers. She's not sure why, but Helena makes her a bit uneasy.

"Sarah," Helena repeats, her mouth forming the words almost as if she is tasting them. She looks at Sarah contemplatively, hands still (almost possessively) stroking the cat. "I had a dream about you," Helena says to Sarah, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah asks, unease growing stronger. Helena only shrugs and stands up, cat in her arms.

"Let's have lunch," Helena says, and turns and walks down the path.

"I- what?" Sarah hurries after her. "Lunch?"

"Yes."

Sarah can barely keep up with Helena, and then they're both walking up to the diner Sarah had breakfast at a week ago. Helena is still carrying the cat, and Sarah touches her arm.

Helena whips herself around and drops the cat, much to Amelia's displeasure. She wraps her hand around Sarah's wrist in a tight grip, and all Sarah can do is stare at the fingers gripping her wrist.

"Do not touch me," Helena says in a low, almost menacing voice. Sarah finally shakes herself out of her stupor. She yanks her wrist from Helena and steps back a bit.

"Keep your bloody hands off of me," Sarah threatens back, locking eyes with Helena. Helena only stares back.

Sarah rolls her eyes and shakes her head, and leans down to pick up Amelia, who lets out another disgruntled meow. With one last glare at Helena, Sarah turns and walks away.

She looks back only once, and Helena is still standing in exactly the same spot, a lost look in her eyes, and as Sarah watches, she yanks the hood of her jacket up, and stalks away.

Sarah opens her door the next morning, only to find Helena sitting on her doorstep. "_Jesus bloody Christ_," Sarah swears, hand clutching her chest.

Helena stands with a small smile and her hands clasped in front of her. "Sarah," she says it the same way she had yesterday, as if she was tasting the word.

"Don't you have someone else to stalk?" Sarah snaps as she locks the door and brushes past Helena, who is still wearing the same jacket. Sarah wonders if she has any other clothes. Helena only cocks her head and follows behind Sarah.

"Do you even have any place to go?" Sarah asks, suddenly realizing that maybe Helena spent the night on her doorstep.

Helena shakes her head. "No," she says. "Usually I sleep on park bench, but police made me leave last night."

Sarah turns to look at Helena as they walk, but Helena says it all matter-of-factly, as if the fact that she's homeless doesn't faze her. Sarah's heart aches at the empty look on Helena's face.

"So, you haven't got anywhere to live?" Helena only shakes her head.

"Huh," is all Sarah can say.

They walk in silence for a while, and as they pass the diner, Sarah has another realization. When was the last time Helena had a meal? She stops in front of the restaurant, and so does Helena.

"Helena," Sarah says.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Sarah asks, eyes searching Helena's. Helena only shrugs.

"I do not remember."

Sarah is lost for words. "Come on." She opens the door to the diner and jerks her head towards it. Helena's face lights up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Sarah can't help but smile at Helena's childish happiness as she practically runs into the restaurant.

Sarah realises as she follows Helena, that she doesn't know a thing about this woman, this woman who looks exactly like her, except that she's paranoid and homeless and hungry.

And that she likes cats.


End file.
